


Breaking the Ice

by iatethepotato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Dedicated to Monty Oum, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“GOOOOOD MORRRNINNGGG RUUBBYYYYY!!” Yang said, ripping the sheets off of the young girl’s body. Ruby shot a glare at her sister, sitting back up in her bed once again.<br/>“Is there a reason that you nearly threw me off of my bed?” She asked.<br/>“Because it’s the first day of school, Rubes!” Yang replied, “and it’s YOUR first day of senior year with me! Ooh, this is going to be an awesome year! I just know it!”<br/>“Don’t remind me,” Ruby got out of bed and went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day, “And yang, How do you know that this will be a good year? For all we know, everything could flop today and I’ll end up stuck in the 12th grade forever with no friends because everyone will think I’m some sort of super-nerd that only likes studying or something.”</p><p> (High School!AU*** with more headcanons than one could possibly imagine and then some. Seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Autistic!Ruby is going to play a huge role in this fic, and most of her experiences with her autism is taken from my own diagnosis and my (mis)adventures in high school on an IEP.
> 
> ... enjoy!

The sound of an alarm going off echoed through Ruby Rose’s head, waking the 15 year old up from her dream. She sat up in her bed and checked on the time beeping on her alarm clock, reaching out to turn off the alarm. damnit, she thought, I slept in. Out of habit, she layed back down in her bed, hoping to maybe catch another 5 minutes, but was interrupted by a certain blonde brute bursting through Ruby’s doorway.

“GOOOOOD MORRRNINNGGG RUUBBYYYYY!!” Yang said, ripping the sheets off of the young girl’s body. Ruby shot a glare at her sister, sitting back up in her bed once again.

“Is there a reason that you nearly threw me off of my bed?” She asked.

“Because it’s the first day of school, Rubes!” Yang replied, “and it’s YOUR first day of senior year with me! Ooh, this is going to be an awesome year! I just know it!”

“Don’t remind me,” Ruby got out of bed and went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day, “And yang, How do you know that this will be a good year? For all we know, everything could flop today and I’ll end up stuck in the 12th grade forever with no friends because everyone will think I’m some sort of super-nerd that only likes studying or something.”

Yang sat down on Ruby’s bed while the girl changed. “Oh please, everyone will love you, Ruby. You’ve already got me and Blake as friends, and You’ll still see Penny in the halls between classes. That’s three friends here, already; a hundred percent increase!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. That doesn’t fix how nervous I am, though.” Ruby stood in the mirror, putting on minimal makeup. “hey Yang?” Ruby asked, “What time is it?”

“It’s only seven twenty fi- oh shit, hey Rubes, you wanna ride my motorcycle into school with me?” Yang said, standing in the doorway, now.

“Damnit, Yang! Quit making me late!” Ruby replied, grinning. The girls both ran out of Ruby’s room to eat breakfast, and leave for school.

 

* * *

 

Teenagers. Everywhere. Just the amount of people in one enclosed space is enough to overwhelm Ruby, but the fact that they’re mostly in the same grade as her, know her sister, and are likely to take notice of Ruby’s age, almost made the poor girl collapse on the floor in front of her locker. Why did Yang have to ditch me for Blake? They both know about my anxiety problems, she thought to herself. Ruby managed to get to her locker and make it halfway to her first period class, before being shoved into a locker by an upperclassmen.

“Watch it, pipsqueak!” Some dude called out in the hallway. Ruby knew it was directed at her. She knew that she didn’t belong here. She knew that there was nothing that the 15 year old could do about it. She was going to have to get used to it.

The second Ruby walked into her first period class, she was immediately glomped by a certain computer geek she knew.

“RUBYYY!” The short girl squealed, “I’m so glad we share a class this year!”

“Penny, you’re squishing me.”

“Oh. Sorry, Ruby. I’m just so happy you’re here.” Penny leaned in and whispered to ruby, “Because I don’t know the other girl that’s here and she kind of scares me.” The orange-haired girl pointed towards another Student, whom Ruby recognized as Nora right away.

“Penny,” Ruby said, “That’s Nora. She’s a friend of Yang's. don’t worry, everyone’s scared of her at first. She’s a lot like you and I, though.” Ruby set her books down on a desk near the door of the classroom. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you two.” She took penny’s hand and brought over to Nora, who happened to be sitting in the middle of the classroom shuffling a tarot card deck. “Hey, Nora! what’re you doin’?”

The orange girl looked up from her tarot cards to see Ruby walking over to her.

“Oh, hi Ruby! I didn’t know you had this class.”

“I think it’s required of all students with an IEP. It was either this or social skills.” Ruby said as she sat down at the desk next to nora. “Anyways, Nora, this is my friend Penny. Penny, Nora. you two are now friends.”

“Salutations, friend!” Penny exclaimed. She put her stuff on another desk nearby and sat down, just in time for the second bell to ring.

“Where’s the teacher-person?” Penny asked.

“Right here.” Ruby looked over her shoulder to see a slightly short, asian-appearing man walk into the room. “Good morning girls, My name is Mr. Oum, however you may call me ‘Monty’. I will be your study skills instructor for this year. I’m assuming that the three of you have prior experience with this class, so I won’t take long. My class is a study class. You will work on assignments from other classes, and you may receive extra help if you wish. If someone is taking an exam, the room will be silent until the student has finished their test. Understand?”

The three girls all nodded in reply.

“Good. Now, I am not a strict person, and if you are all well-behaved, Friday will be a game day. Provided you ladies are quiet, I will allow music to be played. I will not tolerate profanity or offensive language at any given time. If you seek help, raise your hand and I will help you. Any questions?” The man did not wait for an answer. “Good. Since today is the first day of school, I think we should spend this period to get to know each other a little.” The teacher walked over to where the girls were sitting, and sat down backwards in the desk in front of Nora. “I’ll start. My name is Monty, I have degrees in Special Ed as well as Animation and design, and from what I’ve seen so far, I think we are in for an interesting school year.”

“So we just state our names and a cool fact?” Ruby asked.

“If that’s what you wish, then yes. Otherwise, just state what’s on your mind right now.” Mr. Oum replied.

Penny immediately spoke up. “Okay,” she said, “My name is Penny! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Good morning, penny.” Monty replied.

“My turn!” Nora exclaimed as she jumped up out of her chair, “I’m Noraaaa Valkyrieeeeee! and I like sloths.” She promptly sat back down in the desk.

Mr. Oum grinned. “That’s really interesting, Nora. Welcome to my class.” He turned to face Ruby, the last one to introduce herself.

“And how about you?” He said.

“Oh! Uh- um, okay. My name is Ruby, and I guess, well… I can fight with a farming scythe really well! That’s cool, right?” Ruby sunk back in her chair. that’s not impressive, she thought to herself, that’s insane! You probably sound like a lunatic now! Way to make a good first impression for your teacher…

“That’s very impressive, Miss Ruby. If I understand correctly, you’ve also been moved ahead two grades. You must be very talented.”

“Oh, uhm, y-yeah. Th-thanks, sir.”

The rest of the class period consisted of just chit-chat, given it was the first day of school. The bell rang and Ruby walked to her locker to get her second period books and check her schedule. Looks like I’ve got phys ed with yang next, thank god. at least I don’t need to bother with getting any more supplies out of my locker.

She shoved her 1st period stuff into the top compartment of her locker, quickly closed it, and started walking towards the gym. She didn’t get very far, however, before being glomped by the blonde brute.

“So how’s school so far, sis? Didja make any new friends?” Yang asked after letting go of her younger sister.

Ruby looked down at her feet. “Well, I didn’t meet anyone new, the only other kids in my class are Penny and Nora. It was fun, and the teacher is pretty neat, so I guess that’s good.”

“That’s cool,” Yang replied, “We should probably get to class now though.” Ruby sighed a little.

“That might be a good idea, yeah.” She added. The girls began walking down the hallway towards the gym together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again- Autistic!Ruby is going to play a huge role in this fic, and most of her experiences with her autism is taken from my own diagnosis and my (mis)adventures in high school on an IEP. I will be happy to define certain terminology and other things to help anyone's confusion. 
> 
> I included Monty as a character as a way to honor him, although I've been working on this project for a year, the original SS teacher was going to be the Director (RvB) and this was going to be a semi-crossover. However I feel Monty's personality would work better, and that he should have an immortal role in the lives of his creations, even in an AU.
> 
> [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, and don't hesitate to provide constructive criticism in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
